1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work cutting attachments for zigzag sewing machines and more particularly, it relates to such attachments in which the work cutting operation is performed by using the drive of the sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, such cutting attachments have been used, particularly in zigzag sewing machines, to cut the hem of a work fabric while it is hemstitched with various stitches. The previously known cutting attachments are of the type secured to the table of a sewing machine by means of screws. For this reason, therefore, it has been necessary to form individual screw holes in sewing machines. Generally, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the user of sewing machines to provide such screw holes for himself, and in order to use such cutting attachments, the user has to purchase a specific sewing machine having individual screw holes for mounting the cutting attachments. Thus, the versatility of previously known cutting attachments is significantly reduced.
Additionally, when such cutting attachments are used for ordinary zigzag sewing machines, trim or chips produced by the cutting attachment tend to be caught on the presser foot of the sewing machine and to be curled thereby. Thus, work advancement and sewing operation may sometimes be impeded.